ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Heinrich Zemo
Baron Heinrich Zemo '''was a native German Nobleman who served HYDRA during WW2 as one of their top scientists. He worked along with the Red Skull to create the virus known as Adhesive X, as well as recreate the Infinity formula, so that when he did have a child he could live on to be the next generation of HYDRA. Biography Early Life '''Heinrich Zemo '''was born in Germany and proclaimed the 12th '''Baron Zemo of his family, after his father passed. Heinrich as a young man was talented in the ways of chemistry, skills that would be put to use in the Nazi-Science division HYDRA. Heinrich was recruited by Red Skull personally as he believed in Zemo's skills as a soldier, scientist, and leader. It was during this time that he met and fell in love with his wife to be Hilda, of which he had hoped to have a son of his own and pass his title on to him. After some time he began to agree with the Red Skull's ideals of advancing beyond Hitler's goals. As such Heinrich defected from the Nazi's and joined the re-purposed HYDRA. World War 2 He worked alongside the Red Skull to create Viruses that could kill thousands, and Serum's that could enhance soldiers. Eventually the Red Skull came to him about a proposal that could allow the son that he hoped to have remain the leaders of HYDRA for an extended period of time. A forgotten serum called the Infinity-Formula, that could theoretically be used to slow down the aging process by decades. In order to ensure that the serum was successful, Heinrich tested it on himself periodically but soon discovered that in order for the effects to remain permanent the serum must be keep being administered. Zemo's findings would be used by the Red Skull for his child to be on his lover, to test if experimenting on the fetus would bond the research to the subject. However by the time their experiments were reaching there peak, Captain America's forces had begun to target Zemo's forces. In order to ensure the survival of the title of Baron Zemo, Heinrich arranged for his wife Hilda to be moved along with the pregnant Mother Night, into a secret HYDRA bunker, where she would wait for him. Meanwhile, Captain America and his Howling Commandos managed to find his facility where Heinrich was planning to unleash Adhesive X onto London and Paris, which would give HYDRA a considerable advantage. Captain America then fought his way through the defenses and made his way into the Adhesive X chamber where Heinrich was waiting for him. Heinrich and the Captain then fought, with the end result being Heinrich defeat, where he would then be imprisoned at the SSR, and his Adhesive would be destroyed. Imprisoned, Release, and New Life Heinrich spent years in prison, having been sentenced to life for his inhumane war crimes. But despite this Hilda waited to bear his son and haven gotten a place with the new HYDRA, arranged for Zemo's escape after decades imprisoned by faking Heinrich's death. Hilda was enthusiastic about Heinrich's release as she wished to pass the title of Baron Zemo, except the problem was Heinrich wasn't sure that was what he wanted anymore. After years locked away from his beloved family, Zemo despite being loyal to HYDRA left that life behind so that he could start a new life with his wife, after the two set up a low profile living in Sokovia. Heinrich lived for years as a peaceful man, having started a family with Hilda by having a son named Helmut in 1978, and his son having started a family of his own in the decades that followed. Death and Legacy Heinrich's peaceful life would not last forever as late in his retirement, Sokovia would be attacked by the robot Ultron, created by Avenger Iron Man. Heinrich along with his grandson and daughter in law were killed by the battle that would follow. His son Helmut would find their bodies underneath rubble that took days to sort through. This left a need for vengeance that consumed his son, and caused him a great of of depression and mental instability. After Zemo's initial attempt to break the Avengers from within, he was imprisoned by the Black Panther. After month's imprisoned Zemo wanted to initially die and be re-united with his family but as time went by used that time to reflect on events in the past and the future. Helmut soon realized with his guards rumbling on about new heroes arising that heroes like the Avengers could never be destroyed, and thus his mission was not finished. His mission would also be jolted by the secretary of defense Dell Rusk, who arranged for Zemo's escape and told him of his fathers past. Abilities * Scientific Genius: Baron Zemo was a brilliant scientific genius who made great advances in the field of he development of adhesives. * Fighting Skills: Zemo trained himself in various forms of unarmed combat, including karate. He remained a formidable master of these skills until the end of his life. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scientists Category:Politicians